


Four years of Craving

by MosImagination



Series: Star Trek [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James t Kirk, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Spock, Star Trek Beyond, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tells Jim he is going to go to New Vulcan, Jim gets upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four years of Craving

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Star Trek beyond in theaters again today I couldn't help but write this.   
> I love how Spock smiles when he says he never got around to telling Jim his plans.

"Captain, the sudden death of Ambassador Spock has helped me come upon the conclusion that I should make my way to New Vulcan to assist." Spock stated calmly. 

Jim watched Spock with surprise filled eyes, the mans face contorted in frustration. 

"So what? After surviving all this you see here. And after fixing all your shit with Nyota. You are walking away?" Jim's voice was tinted with anger and hurt. 

Spocks face tightened, light worry fading through his expression. "I did not think it would upset you so deeply Captain." 

Jim seethed with anger, "Jim! It's Jim Spock!" The male looked away, fist clenched. "You know....go Spock...I'll have it signed and you can just go." Jim turned on his heel, storming out of the Yorktown room they had decided to meet in.

~~ 

"Jim it is very easy to understand where Spock is coming from..." Bones said gently to his now very drunk friend. 

"Of course it's easy to understand where he's coming from! But I don't think he understands where I'm coming from." Jim slurred and chugged down another glass of whiskey.

Bones sighed and gave Jim a soft pat on the back, "where are you coming from huh?" Jim looked sadly to bones, "I'm coming from the fact that I need him...my mental sanity needs him...my soul needs him...my existence during the five year mission had been by you two. But if one leaves I can't balance out again..." 

Bones have Jim a smile, "ah...I get it. You gotta thing for that green blooded Vulcan huh? His bowl cut really gets to yeah don't it?" 

Jim flushed a dark shade of red, bright blue eyes gazing away. "I...." He slurred as he pressed his face into his trembling hands, "god damn it bones...Yeah okay? I like Spock." 

Bones took a long drink of his own whiskey. "This....now...this. I cannot wait to see." 

~~ 

Spock knocked gently on Jim's Yorktown lodgings door, he waited patiently until said door was opened and he stared down into the haunting blue eyes of his Captain.

"Captain...you called for me..?" Spock was wearing a traditional Vulcan robe, Jim was in a red flannel with tight black jeans. 

"Spock. Come in." Jim said and opened the door wider before walking back towards his couch, spocks eyes couldn't help but trace over the captains tight rear. The Vulcan noticing the tingling flush of his ears. 

Spock and Nyota had broken up, deciding it was only best since Spock was hoping to take his leave to new Vulcan. 

Jim sat down, Spock sitting besides him, the small couch pushing their thighs together. 

"Spock...I want to sign the papers...god I do...but I can't let you leave." Jim was greedy, not being able to help his needs for Spock in his life. 

Spocks eyes softened slightly, he tilted his head and admired jim, "why can you not let me leave?" Jim looked away, "two very greedy reasons..." 

Spocks chest rumbled in a sort of feral way, it surprised Spock but he didn't regret the sound. Spock watched Jim, eyes tense with light lust that slice through his iris. 

Jim looked down again, his bright eyes focusing on his hands. "I need you by my side for my own sanity and survival, but then Spock..." Jim looked up then, "I need you...cause damn it spock I've craved you since you challenged me for beating your stupid test." 

"You cheated.." Spock rumbled a thick feral growl, his large hands gripping at Jim's delicious hips.   
Jim arched his back immediately, whimpering lowly and looking into spocks dark brown eyes. 

Spock hummed and moved Jim to straddle his lap. He bucked his hips firmly upwards and against Jim's rear. Jim trembled lightly and collapsed against spocks chest. "God damn it spock...." 

Spock growled and shoved his face into Jim's neck, suckling and nipping at the sweet flesh. The Vulcan had flushed a thick green. 

Jim mewled lowly, his body trembling with need, and his flushed form begging for more. "Spock...please...just do it..." 

Spock didn't need to be asked once more, he worked at the button and zipper of Jim's pants, tugging it down and smirking lightly as he jerked the fabric down. He then removed Jim's boxers, the captain sitting on spocks lap, with only a shirt on. 

Spock then pushed the edges of his Vulcan robe apart, revealing how he wore no undergarments underneath it. Jim chuckled softly, "damn it spock...prepared huh?" 

Spock growled and leant into Jim once more, giving his throat some rough nips, leaving dark already forming bruises.

"You are a Vulcan tease!" Jim hissed and struggled before sitting up slightly, feeling how spocks hands cupped at Jim's rear, helping him to lift. 

Spock shifted a bit, "are you sure you are ready to take it at this moment?" 

Jim smirked, "of course I'm ready for you. Four years of waiting..lets go." 

Spock gently helped to ease Jim down onto the large jutting out organ. As Jim slid down onto it he could feel each sweet ridge hit into his senses. The self lubricant making the process smooth and caring. Once he had taken all eight large inches of the green flushed member Jim gave his first cry. 

"Spock.." He mewled and gripped to spocks shoulder, his back arching as he felt all his senses burst in delight. 

Spock pulled Jim's face closer to his until their lips finally touched one another. Spock purred as he was given the chance to finally taste his new lovers lips, them his talented tongue. The kiss went one for what seemed like centuries before Jim pressed his face into spocks neck, moaning and finally beginning to move, lifting himself up and pushing himself back down onto spocks thickness. 

The Vulcan grunting and panting, hips moving steadily. Jim threw his head back, gasping and smiling in desperate pleasure. 

~~ 

Jim looked up into spocks eyes as they laid on the couch. 

"So...does this mean you're not going to New Vulcan to make little vulcans?" Jim whispered. 

Spock huffed and pressed his face against Jim's hair, nuzzling and purring softly. "It is now illogical to leave you or starfleet..." 

Jim smiled and sucked a dark green hickey into spocks throat. "So we are dating then." Spock growled and bared his teeth. "You are only mine." 

Jim held onto Spock, "yes...yes I am..." 

~~ 

Bones sat besides Scotty, the doctor grimacing at the sight of Jim straddling spocks lap, the two heavily kissing. 

They were all at a personal bar that the crew of the enterprise often attended. 

Scotty huffed, "how long they been dating you say bones?" Bones chuckled, "Jim told me they are celebrating there. One month today. I do wish it wasn't in front of us.." 

Scotty shook his head, "always knew those two would end up going at it like rabbits." Scotty looked to bones, who was staring towards Spock and Jim with wide eyes. 

"Shit they are going at it! They are getting naked! Scotty grab the whiskey and run!" Bones got up, grabbing his glass before taking off, Scotty following with the bottle in hand. 

Once outside they locked the doors. Bones shook his head, "it's like they didn't see us!" 

Scotty took a chugging drink from the glass bottle, "damn...should have grabbed more..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!!!!!


End file.
